Whatever It Takes
by lilacmoments
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friend. When the most popular guy needs Syaoran's help to get Sakura, what will happen? Based on the movie Whatever It Takes. Full Summary Inside. S&S E
1. The Crew

Summary: Based on the movie Whatever It Takes. Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto are best friends attending Tomoeda High. Syaoran Li, the semi-popular guy has hopes of getting Kristy, the most popular girl in the school. Sakura Kinomoto, popular with brains and beauty, the most lethal combination any girl would want. So who in the world would want her? Well obviously the most popular guy James Ito. Half white, half Japanese, he has girls swooning all over him all except Sakura. The only girl that rather run him over with a truck. But what will happen when a bet strikes up between Syaoran and James?

Disclaimer- Don't own P

I skated towards school as fast as I could, trying to not to trip over myself.

My auburn hair was being blown back by the wind and the ends of my jeans were getting a little close to my blades.

My stupid heavy book bag was wrinkling my new black graphic t-shirt from Aeropostale. I jumped over a few rocks here and there, and finally, the staircase that led down to my school.

I jumped on to the rail and leaned forward a bit.

I reached the end and jumped off. I raced over to my locker, kicking my skates off.

YES!! I made it. I smiled and changed into my sneakers. I threw my skates into the locker and took some books with me. I dumped my heavy bookbag into my locker as well.

I rushed in room 314 and sat myself down. I smiled as I saw my 3 best friends smiling at me.

"You're early Sakura," said my cousin/best friend. Her amethyst eyes were looking at me in surprise.

"Yeah Sakura what happened?" said a sarcastic voice that I knew too well.

"Yeah, well I just happened to get up early," I snapped at the voice.

The 3 of them laughed.

"Sakura, when did you happen to ever wake up early?" asked a blue haired boy next to my cousin.

"Since Touya threw ice water on me and had this box with a spider in it," I retorted my face turning red.

Anyway introduction time, Shall we? Let's freeze this happy moment for a sec.

Well, the girl with the amethyst eyes is one of my best friends.

Another thing about her is that she's my cousin.

Her mother owns this huge toy company and to be honest, it's really cool 'cause I always get the newest toy before it comes out in the stores.

And like even though her mother is freakin' rich, she isn't even snobby thank god or else I would've slapped some sense into her.

Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Surprised at the name? Well, that's your problem. Haha, yeah anyway moving on…

The blue haired boy with matching blue eyes which are covered with his glasses was sitting next to Tomoyo.

That would have to be her boyfriend and my best friend.

That's Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ah, he usually teams up with my friend Takashi Yamakazi, and tells these lies. Of course, I'm smart enough not to fool for them. Haha…er yeah…

Lastly, the boy next to me, the semi-popular Syaoran Li. Ah, he has chocolate messy hair and amber eyes. He's my next door neighbor and every night in our bedrooms we have this balcony that faces each other in our rooms. It's pretty cool.

He's part of the Li Clan. Yeah you could pretty much tell from his last name. No need for Miss Obvious to tell you. He also has the hugest crush on the most popular girl in school, Kristy Matsumoto.

To be honest, I think she's an airhead. A complete airhead and guess what? She IS! I mean like what girl doesn't know what 100TIMES1000 is? Is it really that hard?

But every guy wants her because she shows off all of her cleavage and Syaoran has been one of those stupid fools to fall in.

I don't really care. I just wished he would ask her out and stop clinging onto me gushing about how she looked today.

Anyway let's un-freeze the happy moment.

I smiled, "But hey, at least it worked!"

"True, you are early," said Syaoran.

I laughed and nodded.

Then he just had to come by. And by he I mean UGH.

Let's do another introduction.

That he is James Ito. Yeah, he's the most popular guy in the school. Syaoran falls a few #'s away form him.

James has black hair that is spiked up all the time.

He has light brown eyes and a smile that could make any girl fall head over heels for him. So why didn't I fall for him?

Well here's a reason…he's a player. A damn straight player.

I've hated his guts ever since I've seen the girls he's been with run out of the cafeteria crying her eyes out because they couldn't bear to face James after they're little break up.

Yeah, it's sort of sad but hey…I don't go for looks.

He thinks he can get me, but actually he's has this huge crush on me ever since freshman year in high school and it's senior year now. Ah yes, I am one tough cookie.

So back to the current situation of James.

I looked him in the eyes and bored my emerald eyes into his light brown ones and flicked his forehead.

"Ow babe, what was that for?" he said in the most cutest childish voice ever.

Ok not childish…bad Sakura.

"That's for getting all up in my face," I said with a smile in my face.

"And I thought you loved me," he said with a puppy face.

"Yeah, sure maybe when we go to hell I will…oh wait I'm not going to hell you are, so too bad. Have fun in hell though," I said sweetly.

Then Kristy came over here swinging her hips making every guy go bananas. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic fools, I swear.

I noticed Syaoran go red as she came close and so did James.

Did I just see a smirk light up on his face?

Oh, he's up to something.

Kristy in a baby blue tight shirt and a black mini skirt came up to us. Her high heels finally stopped clacking.

She smiled her (fake) pearly teeth at us and hugged James.

"Let's go have some fun," she said in this sickly sweet voice. I got goose bumps just hearing it.

James nodded and smiled at me and waved. I just turned my head back to my friends.

…………………………

Ok, all I could get done for now considering the fact that it's late and I'm tired.

LOL…

Yea so review please and thank you. Some criticism would be nice but don't tell me its some crack head story. seriously, I need some constructive criticism and no I'm not 5, that I'll go running off to my mommy. I just want to know what you think and how some parts could be improved.


	2. An Offer

Summary: Based on the movie Whatever It Takes. Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto are best friends attending Tomoeda High. Syaoran Li, the semi-popular guy has hopes of getting Kristy, the most popular girl in the school. Sakura Kinomoto, popular with brains and beauty, the most lethal combination any girl would want. So who in the world would want her? Well obviously the most popular guy James Ito. Half white, half Japanese, he has girls swooning all over him all except Sakura. The only girl that rather run him over with a truck. But what will happen when James needs Syaoran's help to get Sakura? And what will Syaoran get in return?

Disclaimer- Don't own P

As James walked away I felt a little bit more comfortable.

I looked over to Tomoyo and Eriol but turned away as soon as my eyes landed on them. They were being all gushy again. So I started talking to Syaoran.

Ok I met this guy when I was like 3, when he moved into the house next door.

I don't know how we hit it off but we just did. And look at us now! We're 17 going on 18 and it's out senior year in high school.

So moving on, I started talking to the amber haired boy about what we were going to do for prom. We both decided not to go.

Until he started turning red and stuttered out, "Um, S-S-Sakura, um about the prom."

"Oh no. You want to ask me??" I asked freaking out.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Thanks for letting me know I was so wanted," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I meant I want to go to the prom," he said with a sigh.

I blinked at him and wondered why for a second there.

"Oh, I know," I said getting it through my head, "you want to go with Kristy like every moronic boy."

"Shut up Saku," he said turning red.

"Well, whatever. If you want to go then fine. Time to look for a date," I said flashing around the room.

"Did I hear you say 'date'?" asked a certain voice.

"No," I said recognizing that voice.

"Oh come on Sakura, Me and you could be like prom queen and king," said James with huge puppy eyes.

I looked at him and retorted, "Yeah, right. You should go with the regular whores that you go with."

James gave up and walked away.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Lunch, what joy. I haven't eaten much for breakfast anyway.

I started speed walking to the lunchroom.

Syaoran was behind me shouting, "Aye, Sakura, stop running, it's only lunch!"

"I'm not running. It's called, 'Speed Walking'," I said with a wink.

Tomoyo and Eriol just laughed at that and tried to catch up. I walked into the room and went on line. My friends soon caught up and we started talking about nonsense. Soon we got our lunch.

I had gotten a slice of pizza, some fries and a Peach Snapple.

We kept on talking as we walked outside and sat down at our regular table.

I grabbed my pizza and ate it quickly. I was so hungry. I opened my ketchup package and poured it all out and sat there eating my fries and drinking my Snapple contently.

Then Kristy walked by and Syaoran turned red. James was right behind her noticing the scene.

"Hey Li, come over here," he said.

Syaoran got out of his seat and sauntered over to James.

"Sup?" said James.

"Um…lunch?" said Syaoran.

I eyed them with the corner of my eyes. James noticed this and dragged Syaoran somewhere else.

Normal POV

James noticed that Sakura was eyeing him wondering what he was doing.

"Hey, let's go somewhere else," he said.

"Uh, ok," said Syaoran unsurely.

Syaoran followed James all the way to a cherry blossom tree, away from the people.

"Look, I know you want Kristy like every other guy," he said flashing his white pearly teeth.

"Um…" Syaoran looked at James, his face all red. Seeing this, James smirked.

"Here, how about this, I'll strike you a deal," he said with that smirk still on his face.

"Deal?" asked Syaoran skeptical.

"If you get Sakura to go out with me, then I'll get Kristy to go out with you, all for the prom," he said his blue eyes smiling.

'_Me with Kristy?!?!? That seems sort of weird_,' thought Syaoran.

Syaoran thought about it some more and agreed.

"Good, Kristy will go for you easy," said James.

Syaroran's POV

"Kura is one tough cookie for you," I said a little unsure of myself on how to make Sakura fall for James.

"You'll get it Li," he said with a smile and patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

I walked back over to my best friends.

"What did that moron want?" Kura asked flashing her emerald eyes at me.

"Oh nothing," I said with a shrug.

"So Syaoran, how are you going to get Kristy to go to the dance with you?" she asked me.

An idea just popped into my head. If I go with Sakura now, then…

"Hm, I dunno," I said shrugging again. I maintained a clam and cool face. I noticed James pointed over here with Kristy looking at me. Her beautiful eyes set upon me. I could feel myself turn red.

"Oh look, there comes Kristy," said Ms. Obvious with a smirk. She turned back to her tray and finished up. She threw out her try and waited for it.

"Hey Syaoran," said Kristy

"Hi," I said trying to keep it cool.

"I heard you don't have a date for the prom," she said with a wink.

"Oh, well, um, I do!" I exclaimed trying to go well with my plan.

"You do?" asked Sakura, Kristy and James.

"Yeah, it's Sakura," I said hoping that Sakura wouldn't kill me. I glanced over to James to shot him a look to tell him to go with it.

Thank god he isn't as stupid as he looks likes.

"Oh, well sorry Kristy, my bad," he said. Kristy stood there stunned.

Kristy's POV

Did I just get…_rejected_?

Wait no, every guy wants to go to the prom with me except this kid….

I glanced over to him and noticed his amber eyes looking over at me. I winked and walked away with James.

"What just happened there?" I demanded. I felt for **_once_** embarrassed. He didn't dump that Kinomoto girl for **me**.

"Nothing Kristy. Don't worry about it. He'll come to you slowly," he said with a wink.

"Yeah he better," I mumbled. I flipped my dark brown silky hair and walked away. Today I was wearing a light baby blue tube top and jeans with white heels (A/N: Not the fancy ones lol)

I felt guys looking at me. I flashed my brown eyes over at them and winked at them. I looked over at Li to see if he was looking at me.

I fumed. He wasn't looking at me. Well, like James said, he'll come to me and he better or else I'll have to take him the hard way.

Sakura's POV

I took a glance at Kristy at every guy drooling at her. It looked so stupid.

Then I turned back to Syaoran. I looked behind him to see James looking at me. I glared at him and turned my focus back to Syaoran.

We were chatting about something. I got lost in his blabbering.

"Um, erm,…uh…ok," I said unsure of what I just answered.

"Ok, so remember after school Marley's Ice Cream Parlor," he said and got up just as the bell rang.

…………………………………………………………..

I hate school, it sucks ass. LOL but anyway I'm going to be busy. Stupid honor classes 

Anyway Please REVIEW. I would like some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please nothing stupid like, Your story sucked ass, go die. Yeah that's really helpful -.-"


End file.
